The Deadly Sin
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: He watched her from afar, lust showing in his crystal blue eyes. She was exciting, enticing, and everything that he had ever wanted. She was his addiction, his guilty pleasure, his sin... too bad she was his daughter's best friend. TxS. AU. Trailer up!
1. Trailer

The Deadly Sin

By: Ashley's Fool

Summary: He watched her from afar, lust showing in his crystal blue eyes. She was exciting, enticing, and everything that he had ever wanted. She was his addiction, his guilty pleasure, his sin... too bad she was his daughter's best friend. TxS. AU.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for language, violence and strong sexual content.

_**A/N:** Hey guys! This is something that I just came up with! I was inspired by ready anf's story **"Passionate Seduction" **which is **my **guilty pleasure! Well this is just the trailer for it, so tell me what you think of it!_

_P.S: Troy and Gabriella's daughter will be Anna, portrayed by Brenda Song.

* * *

_

Trailer

**Bold is Voiceover**

_Italics are action_

Regular is Dialogue

* * *

**He always imagined that he had the perfect life…**

_Shows Troy kissing Gabriella_

_Shows Troy talking to Gabriella and his daughter, _"I am living the life."

**But how quickly everything changes…**

_Shows Troy slamming his vehicle into someone else_

_Shows Troy running toward the woman in the car_

"Are you okay?"

**All because of _her…_**

_Shows Sharpay getting out of the vehicle_

"Yeah, I'm okay."

_Shows Troy looking mesmerized_

**Now…**

_Shows Anne presenting Troy to her friend._

"Dad, I would like you to meet… Sharpay. She's new."

_Shows Troy shaking Sharpay's hands, sparks flowing through both of them_

**What will he choose…**

_Shows Troy kissing Sharpay on a bed, removing her clothing…_

_Shows Sharpay whispering something in his ear, _"I've never felt this way about anything in my life."

**His family…**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy arguing , _"You don't want to touch me, and everytime I kiss you, I feel as if you are forced to kiss me back! What happened to us?

"I just need some time to think!

"You're tearing our family apart."

**Or his Addiction…**

_Shows Troy in a bath tub kissing Sharpay._

_Shows Sharpay talking _"We have to end this!

"What?"

"I don't want to feel like I have to choose between you and my best friend!"

"But I need you!"

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy crying in the rain, shouting_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay kissing Zeke, Troy watching from afar_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella holding a picture frame_

**Brenda Song**

_Shows Anne slapping Sharpay_

"How could you!"

**On January 28...**

_Shows Sharpay running in the middle of the street_

_Shows Zeke punching Troy in the jaw_

_Shows Anne crying_

_Shows Gabriella taking pills_

_Shows Troy holding Sharpay tightly_

**He will have to decide.**

_Gun shot_

**The Deadly Sin

* * *

**

_A/N: Well that's the trailer! I hope this can become a successful story! Please tell me what you think! Bye!!_

_P.S. You may now leave reviews!_


	2. Prologue: Mr Bolton

The Deadly Sin

By: Ashley's Fool

Summary: He watched her from afar, lust showing in his crystal blue eyes. She was exciting, enticing, and everything that he had ever wanted. She was his addiction, his guilty pleasure, his sin... too bad she was his daughter's best friend. TxS. AU.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for language, violence and strong sexual content. But I may push it up to M if I feel the need that I should.

* * *

**ready anf- **Yes, _you _are my guilty pleasure! Haha! That was so funny! Your review made me smile! Glad you liked the trailer! Anyway, I can't wait till you post up your story! I am so excited! I hope you will like this story! 

**xofalling2deep- **Happy you like the concept! I tried to think up of something that is totally original! As for the gun-shot, it _will _fit into the story!

**you had me at hell no- **Haha! I'm sorry, but I love your pen name! So funny! I too hope that this will be a great story! I just love Passionate Seduction!

**Britt- **I hope that it will be amazing! Thank you for leaving a comment!

**HMSRocksMySock- **I cannot wait to write this! Did I really spell her last name wrong! I didn't know!

**B- **Thank you for complimenting me on my idea! I wanted to be original, and I hope you stay tune!

**Shoelace22- **Glad that you already love it! Thanks for reviewing!

**lilprincess5395- **I am ecstatic that you find this awesome! I hope that you will continue to read on!

**Zoey24- **Glad you liked the trailer- As for ages, Anne and Sharpay are 16-17, and Gabriella and Troy are 34... I know, huge age difference.

**Shy- **I too can't wait till I start! I can tell that I will enjoy writing this fic!

**HSMlover4ever- **Glad you liked it! I know it will be weird having Brenda as the daughter, but my brother insisted that I put his favorite actress in one of my fics! He wanted her to be in this one!

**Mac'squeaky- **Yes, this is scandalous! Lol! This will be a very racy fic that will have an extreme amount of… romance.

**Tammii92-** Don't worry, I will update! Thank you for reviewing!

**musicalfreak- **Wow, you are a Troyella fan! I am a Troypay fan! Although I am a totally Troypay shipper, some chapters will have Troyella moments! So please stick around, and hope you will like it!

**charmarctravis- **Thank you for reviewing! And Happy "Early" Birthday to you!!

**xxzashleyforevaxx- **Glad you find it awesome! Thank you for reviewing! It means so much to me!

**zashleyalways**- Thanks for the review! I can't wait either!

**BeMyfRIeND4eVA**- Glad you like it so far! I am excited too!

**stessa- **I know, I love a good Troypay fic! I too love the idea!

**actingalexis13- **You are close about the whole gun shot situation! But that won't happen till later in the story! Anyway Anne and Sharpay are 16-17 years old and Troy and Gabriella are 34! I also love Passionate Seduction! It's my favorite HSM fic on fan fiction!

**Tisdale425forever- **Wow, I caught you by surprise! That's great!! I wanted to make a story with a new idea!

**Western Arawen- **I know, it is interesting! I am trying to write as fast as I can!

**Zefron Obsessed- **Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you think it sounds good!

**.X. H a y l i i e .X.- **I am trying to start it sooner than I want!

**smi1e- **Yes, Anne is Troy's daughter and Sharpay is Anne's friend. Yes, this does mix things up!

**Baybee.Kayked.Fever- **I am glad that you like this! I know, this is different, which was one of the reasons why I wanted to do this!

**hotsodagirl- **I am so glad that you like this story so far! It means so much to me because I love your stories! I know, fan fiction was acting up a while back.

**PapasGirlKatie90- **Thank you for reviewing! I will let you know when I post this!

**xxAnnaxx- **Thank you so much! I know, I wanted to do something different! Glad that you reviewed!

**lucy- **Hey lucy! Thank you so much for reviewing my fic! Glad you liked it! I can't wait to write this fic!

_**A/N: **Holy crap! I am so happy! This story seems to be getting some positive feedback! I am so happy! Close to 30 reviews! So I wanted to start this earlier, and I did, but my computer was on the fritz and deleted this, along with "Romeo and Juliet!" I was furious! Anyway, this will be a short chapter, but the others ones will be longer. The beginning has a Troyella moment, ( I know, I am not a fan of it either, but I want to make it realistic) in the first chapters, but it will most likely change! Now here is the first chapter of "The Deadly Sin!" Enjoy!

* * *

_

Prologue: Mr. Bolton

* * *

_He frantically ran through the dark hallways, trying to catch up to the figure in the end of the hallway. Beads of sweat fell from his face, making a "plop" sound as he continued to sprint. He felt fatigue, as his legs ached. He had no idea how long he had been running, but it seemed that the faster he ran, the farther the figure seemed to be. It was as if he had made little progress. But he refused to give up, his mind telling him that he will reach her. The golden goddess stood there, wearing a simply white gown, a sheer veil covering her face. The sight of her excited him, giving him the motivation to not give up. He could see himself coming close to her as she extended an arm to him. Just as he was able to touch her…_

_(Ring. Ring.)_

Troy opened his eyes, blinking furiously, as he took heavy breaths. He ran his hand over his hand, his sweat landing on his callous-covered fingertips. He gazed at his alarm clock, which was located in his mahogany nightstand. The clock read _7:20 a.m. _Troy's breathing slow downed until it was normal. He stood up and did his daily stretch. He put on his wool slippers and trudged toward the bathroom.

He let the hot water fall down his chiseled body. For a man in his mid 30's he was able to keep in shape. In his mind, he was living the life. He had a beautiful, intelligent wife, Gabriella, who he had known since he was in high school. He could confide with her for anything. He had a lovely daughter, named Anne, who had been a National Scholar since she was in the 9th grade. She was just like her mother, always wanting to be the smartest. She was a senior now, and looking to go to Harvard. She would have chosen Stanford, but she found it over-rated.

Troy twisted the faucet, shutting off the water. He grabbed a beige towel that hung neatly on a silver towel holder. He brought the towel to his face, and began to dry his wet body. As Troy dried himself, he continued to analyze his life. He should be happy, he was the vice-president of a new hot Teen magazine called _Teeny Bopper_, had a lovely Spanish style mansion in the more wealthy side of Albuquerque, and had the ideal family. Yet, he was uncertain. He felt that his whole life was just bland, as if he was living everyday in a monotonous manner.

Troy shook his head violently, trying to erase his thoughts. He did not want to think of that. He did not want to seem selfish and unappreciative for what he had. He just wanted to mix things up a bit. _Maybe I should get a dog._

Troy straightened his tie, as he made sure his shoes were immaculate. If he ever wanted to be president, he would have to make sure he "looked" the part. He stared at his reflection, as he straightened out his tie. He took a deep breath. "There. At least I look descent." he muttered. He picked up his suitcase, which was placed on a white micro fiber bench, and headed downstairs.

Once Troy entered the kitchen, he could smell the scent of eggs and bacon. He saw a young brunette in her late teens, slouching on a barstool as she took an appreciative bite of her toast. The young lady teen Troy. "Hey dad," the girl mumbled, as she began to digest her food.

"Hey sweetie!" Troy greeted her. Behind him, a woman stood, placing her delicate hands over his face.

"Guess who?" she asked.

"Mmmmmm… is it my mistress?" Troy joked. He heard the woman scoff as she placed a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Ow… take it easy sweetie. It was just a joke." Troy said, as he pouted.

"Aw, did I hurt you?" she asked in a baby voice. The olive-skinned woman wore a simply black sundress with black slip-on shoes, (**_I have no idea what those are. My sister had them on. They look like slippers to me) _**and a white apron, which black letters reading _"Kiss the Cook." _Troy roughly took a hold of the woman.

"Whoa, honey! What's this all about!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I'm gonna kiss the cook." Troy whispered as he placed his lips onto hers, the two sharing a virginal kiss.

"Ew. Can you do that while I am not in the room!" Anne shouted. The two grown-ups pulled away from each other, and smiled at their daughter. Troy took a seat next to Anna, as Gabriella served Troy a hearty serving of food.

"So, anyway mom, as I was saying, she is so cool! She just moved in from New York, where her mom is a model!" Anne explained.

"Who are you talking about?" Troy asked, as he brought the sausage link into his mouth.

"The new girl." Anne replied. Troy simply mouthed an "oh."

"She sounds like an interesting person." Gabriella said.

"Believe me mom, she is. She is so popular that even Zeke wants to date her!" Anne informed them.

"Isn't Zeke that the so called 'basketball god'?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Anne nodded.

"He isn't so great." Troy told her. "I used to be a great basketball player back in my day, you know."

"I know day. You were… back in the Stone Age." Anne teased.

"I resent that!" Troy frowned. He took a look at his crystal-studded watch. "Oh shit, I have to get going." Troy took a sip of his coffee, a bite of his bacon, grasped his suitcase and headed off to his Mercedes Benz, and drove off. Meanwhile, Gabriella took a seat next to her daughter.

"Anyway, what is her name?" Gabriella asked her daughter. Anne chugged her orange juice and stated, "Her name is Sharpay."

* * *

Troy was coming back from a long day of overbearing and tedious work. He had to pick out two new covers for his March issue, remove out some infinitesimal articles, and write a detailed letter to the editor-in chief. When it came to his work, Troy Bolton was a perfectionist. He had to make sure that every issue was perfect, right down to the trivial details. Now, he had to go to _Checkers, _a small grocery with over-expensive items and overly friendly workers. Troy despised going there, as it always had a limited amount of parking space. Troy had to buy two pound bars of _Godivas _(**_My favorite chocolates! Yum!_**)chocolate, and a pound of Pistachios for Gabriella had to do dessert for lunch for her Book Club. To make matters worse, it was pouring. 

"Yes honey, I have the stuff!" Troy shouted into his phone.

"_You did get the Lance Brother's pistachios, right?" _

"What Gabriella, I can't hear you!" As he drove past a speed bump, he lost a hold of his phone. His phone landed by his foot.

"Shit." Troy muttered. He eyed the road, making sure there weren't any cars. Fortunately, the road seemed to be clear. He extended his hand to the floor, while maintaining his eyes on the road. He was having no luck. He had no idea where his phone was. He decided to take his eyes off the road for a few seconds in order to retrieve his phone. He knew that if he did not get the phone, Gabriella would assume that he had hung up the phone on her, and he would hear a 20- minute lecture when he got home. Sometimes, Gabriella would treat him like a child, rather than her husband.

Troy was finally able to pick up his phone, but unfortunately he didn't notice the car that was parked a mere 20 feet away from him. Troy slammed on his breaks, hoping that he would avoid an accident. But it was too late. Troy's vehicle slammed into the parked automobile as Troy's head hit the wheel, everything fading to black.

* * *

_**A/N**: So that is the end. I know, it sucked. But a lot of unfortunate things have surfaced this week end. My mom's dad is really ill, having to go to the hospital, and my father's dad, who lives in Mexico, suffered an attack, I have idea what type. So my dad had to go last minute, and this week end has just been hectic. Hopefully this week will be much better. Please pray for them if you have time, I would greatly appreciate it. I will try to update soon, but with all these problems, don't when I will be able to. So thank you for reading, and I love all of you._

_You may now review!_


	3. Chapter 1: Headstrong

The Deadly Sin

By: Ashley's Fool

Summary: He watched her from afar, lust showing in his crystal blue eyes. She was exciting, enticing, and everything that he had ever wanted. She was his addiction, his guilty pleasure, his sin... too bad she was his daughter's best friend. TxS. AU.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for language, violence and strong sexual content. Rating my change.

* * *

**KAMM1990-** Her name is Anne. And yes Sharpay and Zeke are in high with her.

**musicalfreak- **Thanks. I am glad I am luring a Troyella fan into this story!

**PeteWentzisexi-troypay-4EV- **Thank you for your prayers. Finally, I am able to update! Hope you like this chapter!

**Squirrel- **Yeah, my bro is obsessed with her! I think she is great, but I love Ashley Tisdale so much better!

**xXxZanessaISlovexXx- **Thanks for reviewing.

**AlwaysxAddicted- **Thank you for reviewing. Glad you liked the trailer.

**Unlove You-** Sorry you had to wait so long for this story! Hope you like this next update.

**le disco- **Yes, Passionate Seduction is an amazing fic! Yeah, I thought putting Zeke as the 'basketball god' would be funny. I hope you like this chapter!

**addictedtomusic- **I hope it will be a good story! Glad you like it.

**xamyxjx- **Yes, I can't wait to write all the Troypay goodness!

**britt- **It wasn't that I had confidence, it was just that I wrote the chapter in a rush, which made feel it was not a good as I thought I wanted it to be. Fortunately, this one came out much better in my opinion.

**Shoelace22- **Well, it took me forever, but here is the next update! lol

**stessa- **Yeah, it was a bad week, but since, it has gotten somewhat better. Yeah, it is a different idea, but that is why I like it so much. Thank you for your condolences.

**DufFan- **Thank you for reviewing.

**Brian- **After months, here is another update! Hope you still are hooked. lol.

**smi1e- **Thanks for leaving a review.

**Mac'squeaky- **Well here is the update you are looking for, even if it took only a few months.

**TrueNightingale- **Thank you for praying for them. I really appreciate it.

**Tisdale425forever- **Thank you. I am glad you are interested. Hope this may satisfy your cravings.

**Western Arawen- **Glad you liked it! Hope you will like this one!

**XBeautifulbabe405X- **I know, I love that line too. It cracked me up!

**hotsodagirl**- Oh, I just love you and your stories. I feel so honored that you like this! You are an amazing author, and one of my top fav authors on this site, next to ready anf of course! Anyway, yeah, things are getting better.

**ready anf- **Hell yeah, Godiva is great. After my time off, I am back with another update! Yeah, I went to rehab for too much partying. Just kidding, school was the real reason. Well, summer is here, hell yeah!

**Nameless Love****- **Thanks so much. Well here is another chapter you can read numerous of times! lol

**wish on a star ox****- **Yes, I love the forbidden-ness angle. I just love reading them!

**heroesfever****- **Thank you for your compliment! And thanks for reviewing!

**taylor- **Thank you for leaving a review.

**youtubesmybff aka chel08****- **It may seem a bit odd, but it is better than going for the typical Troypay story!

**Dreamin.of.Scotland.and.Mex...****- **Thanks! I am glad you love this story! And thanks for your condolences.

**x0emz0x****- **Yeah, they are getting better. Glad you like this!

**AshleyTisdaleSucksAss****- **Hopefully, you will start to like this couple like I did. Anyway, your screen name is somewhat offensive and rude. I am not trying to be mean.

**misssai789****- T**hanks for thinking that it is amazing!

**jackilyn- **Thanks you for your review. It really mean a lot to mean that you are praying for them! And I am glad that you like this! Thank you!

_**A/N: **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Headstrong

* * *

_She felt the scorching, sticky, air press upon her face as she stood in a lonely corridor. She wore a simple white gown, with a sheer, translucent veil. An ornate gold necklace was placed on her silky, tan skin, the necklace providing some form of light to the very dark and foggy hallway. She could hear footsteps approaching her, a silhouette of a man appearing. She could not see any features from the man… except for his eyes. The figure had a set of piercing oceanic eyes, that could melt a person's soul. The striking crystal blue eyes, enticed her, sending her shivers down her body. The wall seemed to be closing in, making her feel claustrophobic. Her mind was soon clouded by anxiety, her breathing increasing with the second. Only one thing seemed to slightly calm her…the cerulean blue eyes. They seemed to be so hypnotic, she felt the urge to extend her arm. Just as the figure was about to grasp her…_

"Sharpay! Sharpay! Get up!" she heard an annoying voice shout, as she felt someone nudge at her.

"Ryan, why must you wake me up in that annoying, pestering manner." Sharpay mumbled under her covers.

"Because that is the only way that I can wake you up." her brother replied.

"Ugh. One of the these days, I am going get you back." Sharpay retorted.

"Well until that day comes, get up and get ready for school." Ryan smirked as he snatched the covers from his exhausted sister.

"Ryan! I am going to kill you!" Sharpay shouted as she fully regained her senses and thoughts. Her brother merely laughed at his sister distraught state and scurried out the room, leaving her infuriated.

* * *

She turned the silver polished knob, releasing a waterfall of temperate, comforting water, trickling down her fragile, slender body. She loved the feeling of the warm droplets slithering down her body, giving her some sort of relief. She wondered why she had such a peculiar dream. She had never had such a bizarre dream before, and here one day, she had a very strange one, dreaming about someone that she did not even know. The man with the electric blue eyes seemed to have left a lasting impression on her. She wondered who that man was, but she knew he was out there, and she was going to find him. For Sharpay Evans was a headstrong _**(A/N: Sorry, had to use that word!)**_ type of girl, knowing what she wanted and when… and she wanted to know if he existed at all, or was just a figment of her imagination.

* * *

Sharpay strolled to her room, wearing a pearl white silk robe, with white frilly slippers, the damp towel, wrapped around her hair. She made her way inside her walk-in closet, the closet any 17-year old would desire. She entered the large room, her feet grazing upon the terracotta tile. She was in the crucial process of deciding on what to wear for the day. To Sharpay, getting ready was not just another habitual action, but to her, it was an art form. Every single piece of clothing and every accessory should be chosen with delicacy and accuracy. For Sharpay Evans knew that the girls of East High were a bunch of snobby rich girls, out to eat any fresh meat alive; since Sharpay Evans was in fact the new girl of East High. She despised all those overly pompous girls of East High, for they reminded her of her old life. Well all of them except for one… Anne Bolton. The two have become very close the minute the two started a conversation. Anna was what Sharpay really needed… a friend.

Back in her old school, Sharpay was known as the "Ice Princess" just because she was an assertive person, not letting anyone take her for granted. It seemed like she wanted to be apart from the others, and now, it seemed that "Ice Princesses" existed almost in every corner of East High, and Sharpay was ready to take them on.

* * *

Sharpay strode downstairs, her perfectly manicured nails holding on to the Spanish style iron railing, as she headed towards the kitchen. She took a glance at the kitchen, seeing her brother sitting on one of the leather chairs, a piece of bacon dangling from his boyish face. Ryan wore a long-sleeved night sky blue colored shirt. Over it, he wore a short-sleeved olive green shirt with forest green letter, reading "I AM TO HOT FOR THIS SHIRT," deciding to go for the layered look. He went for some fitted denim jeans, and a pair of Converse. Sharpay merely rolled her eyes as she took a seat right next to him. Sharpay opted for a Giorgio Armani white halter neck sundress with self tie behind neck. To compliment her dress, she wore Jimmy Choo wooden hedges, and a 14K yellow gold Moon and Star pendant with a Golden South Sea pearl and 1 carat diamond with a 14K yellow gold chain.

"So where's mom and dad?" Sharpay asked, as the maid served her plate of breakfast with a strawberry milkshake.

"Vacationing in the Swiss Alps." Ryan answered, stabbing a piece of his sausage link.

"For how long?" Sharpay asked, as she took an appreciative sip of her milkshake.

"A month or two." Ryan responded. "They left a note on the counter." Ryan pointed his index finger to the kitchen island, indicating where the note was. Sharpay merely let out a sigh.

"So much for spending some quality family time." Sharpay huffed under her breath.

"Well on the bright side, we have the house all to ourselves." Ryan said, trying to alleviate his sister's disappointment. She merely nodded and continued to eat her breakfast, the two only sharing a few brief, uneventful conversations.

* * *

The drive to school seemed to go by much smoother. Ryan drove the latest model of the LF-A, the dream sports car, while Sharpay sat in the front, making herself comfortable in the plush leather seat. Ryan gazed at the clouds, stating, "Seems like it is going to rain today."

"Yeah, it does." Sharpay responded. Sharpay continued to stare out the window, contemplating on the dream she had experienced. _Who was that man? Why was here there? Do I know him? How could I feel so much passion for a man that I have no idea who he is? _All these questions with no answers raced and clouded Sharpay's mind

"Shar, are you okay?" Ryan asked in a concerned voice while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, of course I am." Sharpay answered. "Just feel a little light-headed." Sharpay closed her eyes, taking deep, subtle breaths, trying to clear her mind. It was a trick her mother had taught her to calm the nerves.

"Are you nervous that Zeke Baylor might actually ask you out?" Ryan asked, a sly smile forming from his lips. Sharpay turned her face to her brother, blushing a light shade of red.

"Don't play with my emotions." She spat out, glaring at her brother, her brother only giving her a smirk.

"Oh, you know he likes you… practically wants you." Ryan included in the conversation.

"You think? I mean, after all, I am the new girl." Sharpay added.

"So, he still wants you." Ryan reckoned.

"Just, shut up and drive." Sharpay commanded as she rolled her eyes, and fixated the mirror, and made sure her make-up was intact. The rest of the drive remained to be uneventful, with the occasional, "It looks like it is going to rain" small talk.

* * *

Ryan parked in the parking lot with accuracy as Sharpay fumbled through her purse, searching for her beloved Sidekick. Her eyes lightened up as she found her most prized possession. Ryan merely just gave her a smirk and remarked, "You know, you are a little to attached to that thing."

"Well, you are a little to attached to your ego, but you don't see me pointing that out." Sharpay retorted while texting away. Ryan pouted and shook his head.

"Well, sis, let's make are big entrance."

"Hold up, I am having a very important conversation with Anne." she stated.

"I don't see why you two are texting, if she is sprinting her way towards us." Ryan pointed out, as they saw a brunette-haired teen running towards them. The girl was around their age, short dark hair, delicate tanned skin. The girl was gorgeous, Ryan had to admit. If she was not his sister's best friend, he would be making all the moves on her. But Sharpay would have his head torn off before that would happen. He found his sister to be a bit sadistic to her twin brother, but did not say much about it.

"Hey guys." the dark-haired teen called out, a mere ten feet away from them. Sharpay immediately got out of the luxurious sports car, and made her way to her new best friend, as Ryan chuckled at the twosome. He could never get how the two could act like they had just seen each other for the first time.

"Ooo, I love your assemble!" Sharpay exclaimed, pointing to Anne's flower printed sundress, with matching designer shoes and handbag.

"Thanks, but I feel like such an idiot." Anne announced.

"And why is that?" Sharpay asked, clueless as to what her friend was talking about.

"I completely forgot my Gucci sunglasses." Anne stated,

"Aw, poor darling." Ryan stated in a sarcastic manner.

"Ryan, you may not find this a serious manner, but we girls do." Sharpay told her brother. She then turned her attention to her friend. "Don't worry Anne. I have a cute pair of Prada sunglasses in my locker. You can totally use them."

"Oh, Sharpay! You are the greatest!" Anne shouted, giving her friend a hug.

"I know!" Sharpay exclaimed, while Ryan merely rolled his eyes at the girly sight.

"Oh, Shar. Look who is coming to our way." Anne squealed. Sharpay cautiously turned her head to see who was approaching them. A tall, well-built chocolate-skinned teen walking towards them, having on a smile that could melt any girl's heart plastered on his chiseled. He was known as god's gift to East High, the one the only… Zeke Baylor.

"And how are you two smoking hotties doing?" Zeke greeted the two in a deep low voice that almost brought Sharpay to her knees. Luckily, she was able to keep her cool and composure.

"Hey Zeke." she said , trying to sound uninterested, her attempts unsuccessful.

"Hey, Anne. Can you accompany me to the library. I have to return an overdue library book." Ryan called out. "You know how Mrs. Howell is with overdue books."

"But Ryan, you never go to the lib…"

"Anne. Let's go." Ryan enunciated, using hand signals to try to signal to Anne that Sharpay needed some time alone with Zeke. After a few fruitless attempts, Anne managed to take the hint. Ryan wondered how such an intelligent young girl like Anne could be at times, clueless to these type of situations.

"Oh, right. You have that… book you need… to return. Bye Shar. Bye Zeke." She linked her hand to Ryan and the two disappeared inside the doors of East High, leaving the other two behind to socialize.

"So how are you liking East High?" Zeke asked, revealing a toothy grin.

"Well it's okay, nothing special." Sharpay replied, trying not to become so flustered from this hunky teen.

"I think I can make your stay here a little better." Zeke proposed.

"And how would you do that?"

"Let me take you out, this Saturday."

"Zeke Baylor. East High's god asking pretty new girl out. How cliché." Sharpay responded.

"Aren't you a little spitfire." Zeke stepped closer to her and whispered into her ear. "I like that in a girl." She could feel his warm breath press upon her ear, sending tingles throughout her body. Just then the bell rung, signaling 5 minutes until class began.

"I should get to class." Sharpay mumbled. She made her way to the doors of East High.

"So is that a yes?" Zeke called out. Before Sharpay enter the school, she turned to Zeke.

"Maybe." And with that she entered the school.

* * *

Sharpay sprinted through the hallways as she attempted to make it before the bell rung. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. As she was a mere ten feet from her classroom, the bell rung. She still entered the class. A woman in her early 50's was waiting by the door, holding a pink slip by her desk.

"Ah! Miss Evans. I take it you know you are late." the teacher announced.

"Yes Ms. Darbus."

"And you know what that means, right."

"Yeah. A nice pink little detention slip to go with my cute outfit." Sharpay replied with a sarcastic tone.

"You know I admire how you make everything into a fashion statement." Ms. Darbus stated, while Sharpay made her way to her seat.

"What can I say? I love fashion."

"Nice to know." Ms. Darbus responded in a harsh manner. Ms. Darbus continued to recite a lecture on punctuation, boring Sharpay to tears. She knew that today was going to be another boring high school day. She could have been anymore wrong.

* * *

Sharpay drove her brother's sport scar, as rain was pouring hard on the glass pane. Ryan decided that Sharpay should take the car, while Anne could take him home. He refused to wait 2 hours until Sharpay was done with her detention. "Oh shit." Sharpay muttered, as the rain continued to pour. She decided to park the precious automobile in a somewhat quiet road, for she did not feel so safe driving in the heavy rain. She dialed her brother's cell phone.

"_Hey Shar."_

"Hey Ry."

"_Are you on your way home already?"_

"Yeah, but I stopped at a road. It's too crazy for me to drive in this weather."

"_Well, who's fault was it to get a detention?"_

"Ryan, you can be so cruel at times."

"_I am your brother, it is my job."_

"Well, you suck at it." Sharpay smirked. "Bye." Before her brother could make another comeback, she hung up the phone. She smiled in satisfactory, but her smile soon turned into horror as she saw flashing lights coming at her direction. Before she could take account on what was what was happening, she felt something smash in her vehicle, as she fainting, everything fading to black.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well that is the end of this chapter. Hope you guys were pleased with this update. I would also like to take some time to thank all those who prayed for my family. You all really made me feel happy and I was glad people were there, praying for them when they really needed it. My family life is getting better. But unfortunately, my neighbor died this week. It was so sad. We heard ambulances, police vehicles, and the fire department rushing to our street, and people entered my neighbor's home. I was shocked and distraught. I was very close with them, and have known them for 15 years. I attended the wake, but was not able to go to the funeral. So I am still recovering. So I just want to end this by saying thank you and hope you guys enjoyed this._

_You may now review._


End file.
